criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kris Lemche
|birthplace= Brampton, Ontario, Canada |family= Matt Lemche Jen Lemche |yearsactive= }} Kris Lemche is a Canadian actor. Background Lemche was born in Brampton, Ontario to a schoolteacher mother and a father who was the proprietor of a heating business. Lemche attended the Mayfield School of Arts. He briefly worked as a lifeguard before answering a newspaper casting call and won a role on the Disney series Flash Forward. Things quickly snowballed from there. Abandoning plans to study biochemistry, he instead moved to Prince Edward Island to work on the CBC series Emily of New Moon. His work on the show not only earned him a Gemini Award, it also brought him to the attention of various casting directors. He traveled to Dublin to film Newton: A Tale of Two Issacs, Romania for Teen Knight and Prague for Joan of Arc. He has appeared on La Femme Nikita and in movies such as eXistenZ, Ginger Snaps and Knockaround Guys. In the United States, he has appeared on Dragnet, was a series regular on My Guide to Becoming a Rock Star, and had a recurring role on Joan of Arcadia as one of the incarnations of God. He was then seen on the big screen in Final Destination 3 and the critically acclaimed A Simple Curve. He appeared in three episodes of the show Ghost Whisperer. Most recently, he had a major role in the television movie 24: Redemption. On Criminal Minds Kris portrayed psychotic cannibalistic spree killer Eddie Mays in the Season One episode "Blood Hungry". Filmography *New Life (2016) - Michael *They're Watching (2016) - Alex Torini *Magic Hour (2015) - Dillon Fox *Haven - 6 episodes (2013-2015) - Seth Byrne *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 2 episodes (2015) - Ethan Johnston *Tales from the Darkside (2015) - Newman *Haven: Darkside Seekers (2013) - Seth Byrne *The Frankenstein Theory (2013) - Jonathan Venkenhein *CSI: NY (2013) - Anthony Lombardo *Flashpoint (2012) - Stuart *Alter Egos (2012) - Brendan *Green Guys (2011) - Travis Howard *In Time (2011) - Markus *Edgar Floats (2010) - Timmy/Bunny *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2010) - Joey *NCIS: Los Angeles (2009) - Tom Smith *Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Undead (2009) - Vince *Conversation with the Supplicant (2008) - Supplicant *24 (2008) - Chris Whitley *Ghost Whisperer - 3 episodes (2007) - Scott *The Day the Dead Weren't Dead (2007) - Vincent Baker *The FP (2007) - KCDC *Psych (2007) - Brandon Peterson *State's Evidence (2006) - Patrick *Jack Rabbit (2006) - Darien DeCallo *Final Destination 3 (2006) - Ian McKinley *Criminal Minds - "Blood Hungry" (2005) TV episode - Eddie Mays *A Simple Curve (2005) - Caleb *Joan of Arcadia - 9 episodes (2003-2004) - Cute Boy God *The Last Casino (2004) - Scott *Dragnet (2003) - Randy Southbrook *The Division (2003) - Unknown Character *My Guide to Becoming a Rock Star - 5 episodes (2002) - Lucas Zank *My Little Eye (2002) - Rex *Knockaround Guys (2001) - Decker *The Wonderful World of Disney (2001) - Malachy *Children of Fortune (2000) - Shane Roberson *Saint Jude (2000) - Gabe *Ginger Snaps (2000) - Sam *La Femme Nikita - 5 episodes (1998-2000) - Greg Hillinger *Emily of New Moon - 32 episodes (1998-2000) - Perry Miller *Twitch City - 2 episodes (2000) - Clinton *Johnny (1999) - Sean *Joan of Arc (1999) - Emile *eXistenZ (1999) - Noel Dichter *Teen Knight (1999) - Peter (credited as Kristopher Lemche) *Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension (1998) - Rodney Covington *Newton: A Tale of Two Isaacs (1997) - Humphrey Newton *Goosebumps (1996) - Sticks (credited as Chris Lemche) *Flash Forward (1996) - Zed Goldhawk 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here Category:Actors Category:Real People